fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twin Dragonoid
The Twin Dragonoid is the fifth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, the B.E.C.B. arrived on New Vestroia, only to be approached by the Six Ancient Warriors. They explained about the Attributal Orbs and the Jewel Fragments The brawlers were attacked by some of the Dark Hex Brawlers and their new Evil FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid. They defeated the Phantom's Hawktor, but they didn't know that Apprentice had a Hawktor of his own. So the two Hawk Dragonoids faced off, until Masterz deployed a special gear that defeated Evil FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid, but on the invaders ship two new threats began to emerge... Location: New Vestroia. Time: Midday, approxamitely 1pm. Me: "Why is there an arena here?" Phantom: "I heard rumors that the Vestals sometimes come back to host tournaments. I also heard that Gundalians have to have special permission to participate" Apprentice: "Sucks for them." We met up with Axel and Destroyer Axel: "Maybe we'll meet some Haos or Aquos brawlers willing to join." Destroyer: "Let's go enter." And we did. Me: "So these are single brawl tournaments?" Guide dude: "Yes, each person is allowed to have 3 Bakugan, but can only one per brawl until the semi-finals, which then each brawler can use two per brawl. The finals you can use all 3." A girl came up to the guide and asked: "Excuse me. Have you ever seen a girl named Rina here, she might have had an Aquos Olifus?" "Yes, she is over there." "Thank you." She ran over to Rina and started yelling at her. We followed. The girl: "Give me Olifus back!" Rina: "I took him from you fairly. Go away. You aren't worth my time." Then we stood behind the girl. Rina: "Ugh, Masterz and Phantom. You're with this girl?" Me: "As long as she's your enemy." Rina ran away. "If you want Olifus back, you'll have to beat me in a brawl!" The girl: "Thanks, you know Rina?" Phantom: "Yeah, we've beaten her before." Her: "Than maybe you could help me. She came up to me and challenged me to a brawl because of how powerful my Olifus was. She beat me and took Olifus. I have to get him back! He's my partner!" Apprentice: "Sure, are you in the tournament too?" Her: "Yeah, I'm going to use Aquos Megarus to start with." Me: "Before we help you, we need to know your name." "My name is Emilia." Me: "I'm Brawley X Masterz." We introduced ourselves. We entered the tournament. In the quarter finals, Apprentice was defeated. Phantom, Axel, and Destroyer were in different arenas. Now for my final Quarter Final match. I faced two brawlers. Announcer: "For our next Quarter Final match, it is the King of Pyrus! The Master of Flames! Ma-Ma-Ma-MASTERZ!!!!!!!!!!!! And on the other side, the devastating duo! The single tag-team! The Twin Brawlers! Seth and George!!" Me: "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Seth: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Sky Dragonoid! George: Stand Pyrus Gaia Dragonoid!" Me: "They can't do that!" Judge: "Sky & Gaia Dragonoid is considered as one Bakugan in this case. You have to defeat them both to proceed." Me: "So this is the Bakugan that defeated Apprentice. Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid." Masterz's Brawl Me: "Ability activate! Burning Wave!" Seth: "Ability Activate! Sky Burn!" George: "Ability Activate! Dagmar Striker!" Both Bakugan attacked Drago at once. Me: "Ability activate! Cross Fire!" Sky Dragonoid was shot down but still in the brawl. George: "Ability activate! Maiming Blaze!" Gaia Dragonoid: "This is what you get for hurting my brother!" He tackled Drago with on fire. Me: "Gate Card open! Darkus Battle Audience! This gate card camoflauges my Bakugan to whatever attribute "﻿ I called, and any Bakugan that are not that attribute have their power levels deducted! Them: "Uh oh!" Me: "Ability activate! Midnight Dragon!" Drago took them down. Announer: "Round one, to MASTERZ!" Seth: "Which gate card to should we set?" George: "How about this one?" Seth: "What do you think of this one?" George: "Good, then use this ability." Seth: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Stand Sky Drago! George: "Rise Pyrus Gaia Drago!' Them: "Double Ability Activate!" Seth: "Sky Striker!" George: 'Plus Gaia Striker!" Seth: "Gate Card open! Double Boost!" They were so fast that they took Drago down before I could activate an ability. Announcer: Round Two-TO THE TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They threw in S&G Drago. Me: "I wanna finish this dramatically and awesomely. Gate Card open! Dragon Backup! With this gate, if I have a Dragonoid and you have 2 Bakugan, or a split Double-Strike, I can throw in another Bakugan with the same attribute as mine! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Strikeflier! Super Fusion Ability activate! Pyrus Fusion!!! RISE PYRUS STRIKE DRAGONOID!!!!" Judge: "Wait, lemme check the rules. Ok, no throwing in another Bakugan... But you can with an ability or gate. Ok, nothing against Fusion, continue." Me: "Ability activate! Sky Barnum!!" The Twins and S&G: "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Announcer: "The winner is MASTERZ!!! He moves on to the Semi-Finals!!! Me: "Good game guys. You two are really strong." Seth: "Thanks" George: "Maybe we could brawl again. On the same side" Me: "Sure, sounds like fun!" The twins brawlers with the powerful Dragonoid defeated, Masterz moves on. But who is this new girl Emilia? Will she be good for the B.E.C.B.? And what of her Olifus? Find out in the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes'!'' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes